


I'd Give You the Moon If I Could

by stacy_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother’s sacrifice, a brother’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give You the Moon If I Could

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be disturbing to some readers due to the issue covered within, so read at your own risk. This story serves as a response to a prompt from the LJ challenge community 50_darkfics. 
> 
> Story originally posted in April 2009.

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4876108)

He hears the softest utterances, words being spoken so quietly so as not to disturb him. The words sound desperate, as if they are being ripped from deep inside his brother’s very core. The words make him swallow hard, squeeze his eyes tightly shut, draw the covers up over his head and curl into a tight little ball. He holds very still afraid, fearful that if he doesn’t he will be found out and his brother will suffer the consequences. 

He hears the whispers grow harsher more frantic, more persistent before they become broken twisting into muffled cries, sobs that his brother tries hopelessly to contain. He can hear the cold threat like so many other nights whispered, harsh, a command, a warning, one that will guarantee full and complete cooperation, “Wake your brother, and I’ll hurt him. Do you hear me, _boy_? Do you understand me?” 

He unconsciously jumps flinching clamping a hand tightly over his mouth and curling tighter inward hoping, praying he won’t be discovered, that his absence of sleep won’t be noticed. As he continues to listen he can hear a sharp intake of breath, feel his brother’s eyes settling on him…he _knows_ Dean knows that he’s awake and his fear becomes a tangible thing, a living breathing entity that only continues to build and climb. He holds very still. If Dean can sense he’s awake, _knows_ he’s awake then it won’t be difficult for their father to realize it too. He draws in a breath and holds it within praying that by doing so he won’t be noticed and continues to listen. He hears Dean’s voice catch, his breath hitch as he quietly answers, “Yes sir, I understand.” 

“Good that’s a good boy, Dean, that’s a very good boy.” 

Only a few moments pass before he hears Dean moving on the mattress he lay upon, and then he hears the raggedness with which his brother now breathes. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he tries to forget what is happening, tries to extend some kind of comfort towards Dean, tries to shield him from what’s about to occur. He quietly prays that someone will stop the events taking place. He waits for it, but as always his prayers fall on deaf ears, for no one is listening. No one cares. 

He doesn’t need to see to know what’s happening, what’s about to happen right before him. As the quiet plea escapes from Dean’s lips he wants to cry, for Dean never reveals how he truly feels. He refuses to show how vulnerable he can be, how vulnerable he now is but this, this strips him of all his defenses, makes it impossible for him to maintain them and breaks him like nothing else truly can. 

Sam can envision Dean squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He can hear the shakiness in his brother’s breathing, the soft grunts and hisses of pain he is unable to contain as he is forced to surrender to another. The bed begins to squeak and he hears the choked gasp of his brother, the muffled cries that Dean buries in the pillow he’s no doubt pushing his face into. He wishes he could block it all out, could silence the sounds of his brother being ripped apart as their dad once again hurts him, using him like one would a cheap whore. As their father releases a soft moan Sam feels his stomach knot up twisting, cramping, protesting… He can feel the bile begin to rise and shoves his fist into his mouth to quickly stifle it. 

He swallows hard and draws in another shaky breath refusing to remove his hand fearing what will happen if he does. Focusing on remaining absolutely still he hears their dad stand up, hears the soft, “Get some sleep, son,” and the answering shift of Dean’s body as he scrambles to the far side of the bed no doubt now curled inward upon himself much like he is. He listens for the door knowing that their dad will leave now and no doubt be gone for several days. As he hears the rumble of the Impala firing up beyond their hotel room urgency floods him, and he can no longer hold back. Drawing quickly to his feet he’s up and running to his brother before he even realizes what he’s doing. The moment he hits the other bed he extends a shaky hand towards his brother speaking softly to him, urging him to get up and come with him. Dean refuses to move at first but Sam is persistent, urging him, coaxing him into his bed before settling beside him and drawing him close. The moment his arms wrap around his older brother Dean gives in, his defenses completely crumble and he begins to cry.

 

** The End **


End file.
